


What are those?

by TearStainedAshes



Series: Convin Challenge 2019 [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a little shit, Crime Scenes, Established Relationship, Flirting, Investigations, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: Gavin and Connor have been called to investigate a suspicious hit-and-run scene. But all is not as it seems.A prequel toRun.Convin Challenge 2019 Day 12: In the field





	What are those?

**Author's Note:**

> I am having so much fun with these challenges. They really allowed me to flex my writing muscles in ways I normally wouldn't think to do. So the next time there's a Convin Challenge, I will _definitely_ be participating! But hopefully I'll remember to start writing before the challenge actually begins 😅 that way I won't have to post five fics in a day.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It wasn't even their division. It should have been a traffic case, but because there was blood found in an abandoned car, homicide had been called. Gavin huffed and leaned against the brick wall nearest the crime scene, watching Connor as he sampled some of the blood and what appeared to be oil.

"Findin' anything?" he asked, blatantly staring at Connor's ass as he bent over to reach through the driver's side window. He should have felt guilty for imagining all the things he'd done to that ass last night, especially at a crime scene that potentially involved a hit-and-run, but he didn't feel guilty enough to stop.

"Not much," Connor mumbled as he inspected the steering wheel, bent out of shape from impact and no airbag in sight. "Just that the poor bastard involved in this crash is lucky to be alive. If he somehow managed to walk away from this, he must be pretty banged up."

"I don't know how the hell someone would be able to walk away from this," Gavin grumbled. "There's so much blood. Can your software estimate how much?"

"There's almost exactly a pint," Connor said a moment later. "Which isn't nearly enough for the amount of damage to the car."

"So, you think this was staged?" He walked over to stand behind Connor, purposefully placing himself in such a way that when Connor backed away from the car he'd bump his ass right against his crotch.

"I'm beginning to think so, yes," he confirmed. He pushed away from the door and gasped when he felt Gavin right behind him. He braced his hands on the door and turned to glare at him. Gavin just grinned and crossed his arms over his chest, making his biceps flex beneath his sleeves.

"Gavin, we are at a  _ crime scene _ ," Connor hissed. He stood up to his full height and turned around, still glaring at him.

"I can't help it, babe," Gavin purred, blowing him a kiss. Connor scoffed and rolled his eyes. "When you've got a boyfriend as sexy as I do, you can't help but be horny all the time."

"I also have a sexy boyfriend, but I find it fairly easy to keep acting like a professional while at work."

"That's because you can turn your horniness on and off at will," Gavin grumbled. "It's not fair."

"You can too, Gav." Connor grinned mischievously and Gavin took a step back, holding a hand between them.

"Don't you fuckin' da–"

"It's quite simple, Gavin," Connor purred, but he wasn't using his own voice. He was using Elijah's. "Just imagine your brother–"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Gavin cried, covering his ears and crouching down in a ball, trying to drown Connor out.

"–saying all those  _ dirty _ things I said last night–"

"I'm gonna fuckin' puke if you don't stop!"

"–and you'll have taken the equivalent of a cold shower." Connor cleared his throat and looked down at Gavin, still curled into a ball by his feet.

"Better?" he asked in his own voice.

"I hate you!"

"But you're cured," Connor informed him.

"I'm not gonna get a boner for a fuckin'  _ week _ , you bastard!"

"You'll be fine," Connor scoffed.

"You might have actually turned me off permanently," he grumbled as he got back on his feet.

"Oh, please," he sneered. "That'll never happen. You're Gavin fucking Reed, horndog extraordinaire."

"I'm still mad at you," he grumbled, pushing his hair out of his face.

"I know, sweetheart," Connor cooed, making himself giggle. "But you'll be back to yourself in no time."

"If you say so," he mumbled, still pouting.

"Let's just go over the facts of this scene, OK?" Connor suggested, hoping to get him out of his funk. He felt kinda bad after pulling the brother card, but he couldn't back down now. He had to stand his ground.

"Hmmpf,  _ fine _ ," Gavin sighed. "Give it to me." He smirked, the “That’s what she said” remaining unsaid between them. Connor sighed and turned back to the car.

"So, the car was found smashed against this abandoned building," Connor started, his reconstruction program calculating everything as he spoke. "Blood covered the driver's seat and the steering wheel, plus there were trace amounts found on the broken windshield. All indicators that the driver lost control of the vehicle before ramming into the building."

"Uh huh," Gavin mumbled, following Connor as he moved around the car.

"But– there's no sign of a driver being anywhere near this car."

"What? How so?"

"Look at the blood." He pointed to the seat and Gavin peered inside. "It completely covers it."

"And if a person had been there, there'd be an outline of some sort of their body," Gavin muttered, nodding as he picked up where Connor was going.

"Precisely." Connor grinned at him and Gavin smirked.

"So… how'd the car come to hit this building if no one was driving it?"

"With this." Connor reached inside and picked up a brick, showing it to Gavin. "It wedged the gas pedal down so it would run into the building at full speed. Or as close as it could get before impact."

"OK, but this building's made of bricks," Gavin pointed out. "And there's some loose ones scattered in the car from the accident. How do you know that didn't come from the building too?"

"Because it's a different type of brick," Connor said smugly. " _ This _ one" –he pointed at the brick in his hand– "was made by hand and pressed in a mould.  _ These _ " –he gestured to the building behind him– "are extruded bricks, so they were forced through a wire wall to be a specific size and shape before the clay could dry."

"OK, so, someone  _ wanted _ this car to be found? And they wanted us to believe the owner had been in an accident or had been kidnapped or something?"

"Perhaps." He set the brick back down inside the car and smiled. "The car's registered to a Joseph McKnight, and this is most certainly his blood. His public record states he recently lost his job–"

"Because of androids," Gavin finished, shaking his head.

"No. Because of his sleeping with his boss's  _ husband _ ."

"Oh!" Gavin's head snapped up, intrigued. "Now  _ that's  _ a twist!"

"I'll have to do a more thorough background check when we return to the DPD, but my hypothesis is that he faked his death to get away from his problems and start over somewhere else."

"You know, that makes a lot of sense. But, uh... I got a question." 

Connor blinked.

"Seriously, Gavin?"

"What?"

"You 'got' a question?"

"Yeah."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"What?"

"You  _ know _ how much improper grammar irritates me."

"Yeah."

"Then  _ why _ do you do it?"

"Because it irritates you."

"You are a horrible person."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yeah, unfortunately," he grumbled. "Anyway, what's your question?"

Gavin cleared his throat and stepped back before dramatically stepping forward and throwing his arms forward to gesture at Connor's shoes.

" _ What're thooooooooose? _ " he shouted and Connor cried out in frustration, throwing his hands up as he yelled at the sky.

"You are such a goddamn  _ fucking _ moron!"

"Come on! It was funny!"

"It was, and that's why I'm mad!" Connor spat. He turned away and scrubbed his hands over his face, Gavin's laughter taunting him. 

"I got you so fucking good, babe!" he cried, gasping for breath as he tried to calm down. "That's what you fuckin' get for torturing me with my brother's voice! And I– oof!"

Connor heard something fall to the ground just as Gavin's laughter abruptly stopped. But before he could turn around to look, something grabbed him from behind and tackled him to the ground. His face hit the pavement, cracking part of his chassis enough for him to bleed. He attempted to throw his attacker off but they clearly knew how to subdue an android. He was pinned, and he couldn't turn his head to get a proper look at their attacker. He heard a brick scrape along the ground and he panicked, his stress level rising to 64%. 

"Gavin!" he cried just before the brick came down.

And then everything went black.


End file.
